Lucky Number Thirteen
by livinlife95
Summary: When Bella goes to Washington D.C she gets more then she plans for. She wanted a Bakery and to have her two friends close by. She wanted to have a fresh start. She didn't exspect to find love. She exspecially didn't with a guy who just the sound of his voice makes her melt. Read and find out how they meet and will they be togather forever or not at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :) This is a story that I have wanted to write for a while. I wasn't good at updating my last story because I really didn't like it. I took some writing classes and i think they have helped me. I hope you like what you read. My punctuation isn't the best sorry! I know this is short but I promise it will get longer. **

**Stephanie meyer owns the characters not me**

* * *

I have always had a lucky number. My number just so happens to be 13. The number everyone else doesn't really like. My best days are usually on the 13th of every month. While everyone else was scared of Friday the 13th I was always looking forward to it. That's because that is when my best days usually happen. I guess I should tell you who I am. My name is Isabella Swan but everybody calls me Bella. I have long brown hair that goes to the middle of my back. I have pale skin and have no curves at all. My eyes look like the color of mud. I'm around 5ft 7 inches tall and I'm the clumsiest person you will ever meet. So to sum it all up I am just an ordinary girl.

I used to live with my mother, Renee, but I moved to Washington to live with my dad at 13 years old. He never really knew how to cook so I guess that's where I got my love for cooking. Also at age 13 I meet my best friend Rose and her brother Jasper. We became really close and always hanged out with each other. The summer before our senior year of high school they moved across the country to Washington D.C. Their parents are lawyers and thought it would give them bigger and better opportunities over there. We still talk to each other but not as much as I would like.

After my senior year I went to Seattle Culinary Academy where I graduated from on may/13/2012. I decided I wanted to own my bakery. Two weeks after I graduated Rose called and asked if I would move up there. She said that she and jasper missed me a lot. I told her yes because my dad got married to sue and after my worst break up ever with Jacob. I decided I needed a fresh start. That brings me to why I am currently folding my clothes and putting them into my suitcase. I grabbed the new clothes, that I brought just for D.C. weather, and put them in. I grabbed my hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste and put them in. I'm only packing the essential I that I will need for a few days until the rest of my stuff gets there.

I was going to buy me an apartment with the money I save up by living with my father during culinary school. Then I was going to save up again and buy a small little shop to put my bakery in. When Rose her of my plan she said that her parents were going to buy me an apartment to live in as a welcome present. When I tried to decline her parents said that it would make them feel better knowing I was safe. Also that way I can focus on getting my bakery up and running. They promised that they won't go overboard and buy something really expensive. I just said thank you because I didn't want to seem ungrateful.

I looked around my room to make sure that I got everything that I needed. I'm really going to miss this place. I made a lot of memories that I will never ever forget. I left my room with a sad smile and walked down the stairs almost tripping as I went. I walked into the living room leaving my suitcase by the front door. My dad and sue was sitting on the couch waiting to say goodbye. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Do you have everything ready for the big move," he said.

"Yes, it is all taken care of."

"Good and are you meeting Rose and Jasper at the airport?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see them."

"I bet and call me as soon as you get to the airport."

"I will and make sure you take care of yourself."

"I promise and don't go hooking up with boys because I'm not there."

"I won't dad; you know that's not me,"

"I know I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I won't I'm a big girl dad."

"Yes you are, but you will always be my baby girl and I will never stop worrying about you."

"I'm going to miss you so much," I said hugging him tighter.

"I'm going to miss you too. I want you to be safe over there."

"I will I promise and I will call you as much as I can."

"You better and never forget you can come back anytime."

"I know," I said letting go of him.

I walked over to sue and gave her hug. "Please take really good care of him for me."

"I will and you take care of yourself as well."

"I will," I said giving them both kisses on the cheek. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too. Goodbye baby girl have a safe trip."

"Goodbye," I said grabbing my suitcase and shutting the door behind me. I walked to the cab parked in front of my house and put the bag inside the trunk. I turned around and looked at the house one last time. I opened the car door and got in.

"Where to ma'am," the driver said.

"To the airport please."

"Yes ma'am."

I looked out the window and watched the trees go by. I'm glad I'm going to have a fresh start with my friends. I'm glad I making my dreams come true. I just hope that all this is going to workout one way or another and this fear is nothing to worry about. I'm just going to miss my dad, sue and this place that I learned to love. But I can't wait to see what Washington D.C, has in store for me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Comment please :)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :))) I love this time of year! Anyway here is a new chapter that I hope you like. Always remember I do not own the characters Stephanie Meyers does. Thanks!**

* * *

I arrived in Washington D.C. after a long 10 hour flight. I looked around the airport lobby trying to see if I could find Rose and Jasper. I couldn't really see anything with how crowed it was. I walked to the luggage are deciding that I would get my stuff and then try again. I was about to grab my bag when suddenly I was almost knocked down by someone with blonde hair.

"Rose you scared the living crap out of me," I said trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry! Sorry! I just missed you so much,"

"I've missed you to," I said giving her a hug.

"I can't believe how much you have changed. You have boobs and an ass now." She said smacking my ass.

"Thanks," I said feeling the red come to my cheeks. "You look even more like a supermodel then you did before." The thing is she really did. She had blonde hair that every girl would love. She has light blues eyes that are the first thing you notice about her. She was skinny but yet she had curves in all the right places. She was wearing a red blouse that hugged her body and a pair of blue jeans. Jasper was standing behind her and I wouldn't have known it was him if they didn't look a little alike. He wasn't that skinny, blonde hair, blue eye boy that I last saw. He still has the blonde hair and blue eye but he was well built and taller. He looked all grown up and like a ladies man.

"I can't believe you're finally here," Rose said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Me neither! I can't wait to hear what's been going on with you."

"Did you two forget about me over here," I heard Jasper say for behind Rose.

I ran over to him and gave him a hug. "No, how could I ever forget about my favorite brother?"

"I don't know it seemed like it for a minute," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Nope I could never," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready to leave so we can get something to eat because I know you have to be hungry?" Rose said.

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag first," I said walking over to the bag area.

"Here let me take that."

"You were always the gentleman Jasper." We started walking out of the airport and towards their car. Well, I guess Jaspers car since there is no way Rose would drive a black suv. "Nice car Jasper it suits you," I said getting in the car while he put my stuff in his trunk.

"Thanks, it carries all my football equipment easily," He said sliding into his seat and starting his car. Did I forget to mention that he plays for the Washington Redskins? He got drafted and is starting his rookie season.

"How is that going by the way?'

"Its hard work but I really love it," He said smiling at me through the rear view mirror.

"That's great Jasper! Have you got close to anyone on the team yet?"

"I've meet a couple of guys that I went and had a drink with."

"Who are they?"

"One is named Emmett and the other is named Edward," He said while Rose had a funny look on her face. I will have to remember to ask her about it later.

"How about you Rose how have you been," I asked watching Jasper turn into my favorite place O'charlies.

"I'm great! I love my new preschool job and now that my best friend is back its even better!" She said as we shut the car doors. We walked into the place and got seated in a booth next to the window.

"I watched you play against the Cincinnati Bengals the other day" I said looking at the menu.

"Yeah, my first home game and we won." He said with pride dripping from his voice

"You even score a touchdown but you need to won that dance you did," I said shaking my head at him and Rose laughed.

"Hello. My name is Alyssa and what would you like to drink tonight." She said never taking her eyes of Jasper.

"I would like a sweet tea please"

"Me to," Rose said a little loudly.

"What would you like to drink handsome," She said putting her hand on his arm. "A coke," He said flinching away from her touch.

"Right away." She said finally leaving us.

"Well that was great could she be anymore obvious." Rose said.

"What are you talking about she was just being friendly," He said rolling his eyes at her.

"Jasper, she was all over you and more," I said in disbelief.

"Maybe I have just gotten used to it." He muttered.

"Here are your drinks and what would you like to eat," She said getting her notepad out."

"I would like a chicken and bacon sandwich."

"I want the grilled chicken wrap with fries on the side," Rose said.

"I will have a steak with loaded baked potatoes." Jasper said grabbing the menus and handing them to her.

"Okay your food will be done shortly," She said walking away.

"She acted completely different then earlier." I said watching her walk away.

"She probably got yelled at by her boss," Rose said making me and her laugh.

"You two need to stop being mean to the girl."

"We are not being mean, we were just saying." Rose said.

"How do you like being a preschool teacher Rose?"

"I really love it. The kids are always excited to learn new things," She said smiling.

"I always saw you working with little kids."

"Me too! I just really love kids and I couldn't think of anything else I would want to be."

"What about you house are you loving it as well?"

"I love it! My parents can't always get in my business but I want your help adding little details here and there."

"I can do that!" I said. "Last time we talked you said something about meeting someone and that you had a date!" I said trying to get something out of her.

"Yeah! His name is Emmett and he is a real teddy bear but I'll tell you more when he is not around," She said pointing her head towards Jasper.

"Thanks. I don't really want to hear you guys talk about him," Jasper said with a look of disgust on his face. The waitress comes and gives us our food.

"Okay enough about us. What about you?" Jasper said.

"What about me?"

"How have you been the past couple of years?"

"Good. Just going to school and being with my dad really."

"How is your Dad and Sue?" Rose asked. She was like a second daughter to him when she was in Washington.

"He and sue are doing great. They are probably a little happy to have me out of the house." I said with a small laugh.

"What about Renee?"

"I haven't really talked to her in a while."

"Have you grown out of being a klutz yet?" Jasper asked with a smirk on his face.

"No." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Mom and dad want you to see the house tomorrow so you're going to stay with me," Rose said.

"Okay."

"Tomorrow we can decorate your apartment and get you settled in."

"Sounds good!"

"Then I guess when you get settled in we can look for a place to put your bakery." Jasper paid the check, even though I tried arguing with him, and we made our way to Rose's place. After a while we pulled up to some really nice condos.

"I'll see you two tomorrow. I'm going to go ahead and go home." Jasper said turning in his seat towards us.

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Love you." I said giving him a hug.

"Love you too Bella."

"Love you." Rose said giving him a hug and shutting the door.

"Love you too sis." He said before he drove off. We go through the double doors and into the elevators.

"How many apartments are on each floor?"

"There are only 2 or 3 so they are pretty good sized." She said as the elevator opened its doors. She got her keys out and unlocked the door. I walked in first and the place was amazing. She had a flat screen television hanged on the wall. She had a beautiful view of the city landscape. The kitchen was a great size to cook in. She had pictures on the wall and just little details that made it so her.

"I really love what you did with the place Rose!"

"Thanks! I really feel like it screams my name in a way."

"It does!" I said walking up to a picture of me and her on the beach when we were younger.

"Let me show you were you are going to sleep tonight." We walked past the bathroom and a closet. We got to a room with a queen sized bed and was painted a nice lavender color.

"I want to stay up and talk but I so tired. Sorry," I said frowning at her.

"It's okay you been on a plane you need your sleep. Plus I'm really tired anyway myself." She said walking towards her room.

"Goodnight. Love you."

"Goodnight. Love you too."

I shut my door and changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants. I got in bed pulled up the covers. I feel asleep dreaming of the future I could have here.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


End file.
